Lunacy
by Shinju Ageha
Summary: ONESHOT. Dengan senyum sendu dan air mata menghiasi muka. Dengan bilah perak membenam ke dalam dada. Dengan tetes anyir merah di atas lantai salju tak bernoda. Semoga cukup untuk mewakili perasaanku yang menggila.FULL ALOIS POV. Warning inside.


**Kuroshitsuji – Fanfiction**

**LUNACY**

**© SHINJU Ageha**

Dengan senyum sendu dan air mata menghiasi muka. Dengan bilah perak membenam ke dalam dada. Dengan tetes anyir merah di atas lantai salju tak bernoda. Semoga cukup untuk mewakili perasaanku yang menggila.

**Pairing :** Tebak saja sendiri. [ Clue : ALOIS TRANCY ] :P

**Warning :** Full ALOIS POV. AU. Sedikit OOC untuk kepentingan cerita. Shounen-ai, one-sided love, no happy ending. Awal, alur, dan akhir yang serba menggantung. Warning sudah saya tulis jelas-jelas di sini, jadi bagi yang alergi, silahkan jaga jarak karena saya tidak terima flame yang tidak bermutu. Oke? ^^

**Disclaimer :** Yana Toboso

* * *

><p>..<p>

..

_Berani jatuh cinta, harus berani merasakan sakit dan perihnya juga_

..

..

* * *

><p>Aku tidak percaya dongeng. Tidak cerita, tokoh, maupun moralnya. Semua cuma omong kosong. Cuma bualan dalam khayalan yang dituliskan si pengarang yang mungkin saat itu sedang berbunga-bunga karena dusta berkedok asmara.<p>

Dongeng-dongeng itu mengajarkan kalau kau cukup berusaha dan berharap, tidak ada kata tidak mungkin dan semuanya akan terwujud. Seorang pembantu rumah tangga bisa menikah dengan pangeran. Seorang tukang pembuat sepatu bisa menjalin cinta dengan seorang putri raja.

Lantas, apa yang membuat kisahku menjadi mustahil?

Oke, pertama, kami teman sejak kecil. Ibu kami bersahabat dan kami lahir di tahun yang sama, hanya terpaut beberapa bulan. Kami sudah saling menatap bahkan sebelum tahun pertama sejak kelahiran kami. Dan kami terus bersama selama 18 tahun hidup kami. Kami terus bersama dalam berbagai pengertian –kami bertetangga, satu sekolah, satu kelas, duduk bersebelahan… _Hell_, bahkan jendela kamar kami pun hanya dibatasi jarak satu setengah meter!

Boleh 'kan, kalau aku bersombong ria kalau aku tahu semua tentang dirinya? Heh. Berani taruhan? Tanggal lahir dan nomor ponsel, aku hapal di luar kepala. Aku tahu hobinya. Aku tahu apa merk tas dan sepatu favoritnya. Aku tahu dimana dia membeli jam tangan pertama yang dipakainya, dan berapa harganya. Aku tahu jadwalnya kerja sambilan. Aku bahkan tahu apa yang dia makan untuk sarapan, dan buku apa yang sering ia baca sebelum tidur. _Stalker_? Terserah kalian mau bilang apa. Jangan munafik deh, kalian juga pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama kalau sudah jatuh cinta padanya!

Jatuh cinta…

_Tch._ Persetan dengan kata itu. Kenapa harus ada kata _jatuh_ sebelum kata _cinta_? Apa para pujangga itu tidak berpikir kalau jatuh bisa sakit?

_Mungkin karena memang begitu rasanya. _

_ Mungkin juga untuk sebuah peringatan. Kalau berani jatuh cinta, harus berani merasakan sakit perihnya juga._

Oke. Cukup protes tentang kata yang sudah tercatat resmi dalam kamus bahasa yang baik dan benar. Kembali ke topik awal.

Dia…

Harus kuakui –dan aku tahu kalian semua pun pasti mengakuinya. Dia mempesona. Sangat.

Bagian mana dari fisiknya yang tidak bisa membuat orang mencuri pandang padanya? Matanya yang bersinar seindah batu rubi, memancarkan kobaran hangat di balik sorotnya yang teduh. Senyumnya yang memikat dan menawan hati, walau banyak yang bilang wajahnya terkadang terlihat mesum… Hei, jangan begitu. Daya tarik tiap orang berbeda-beda, kau tahu? Rambut hitam halusnya, yang begitu kontras jika disandingkan dengan kulit putih porselennya, yang sayangnya tak bisa sering terlihat berkaitan dengan iklim Inggris yang selalu dirundung mendung.

Ah, lupakan fisiknya. Kharismanya yang tersembunyi di balik sikap lembutnya itu, masih dibatasi lagi dengan pagar yang membuat dirinya terkesan misterius. Cucu Adam maupun Cucu Hawa yang mengaku jujur tidak terpikat, atau setidaknya tertarik padanya, lebih baik segera memeriksakan diri ke dokter ahli psikologi terdekat.

Singkatnya, dia sempurna. Bukan hanya di mataku. Semua orang pun berpikir demikian.

**Sebastian Michaelis** adalah makhluk yang sangat sempurna.

…kau tahu apa maksudku, kan?

Awalnya kupikir aku tak akan punya pesaing. Sekalipun semua orang di sekitarnya menaruh hati padanya, aku adalah orang pertama yang melihatnya. Aku adalah orang yang selalu bersamanya, selalu menemaninya. Dan aku yakin aku mengenalnya lebih daripada orang lain mengenalnya.

Lalu kenapa…?

Kenapa kenapa kenapa kenapa kenapa kenapa kenapa kenapa kenapa kenapa kenapa kenapa kenapa kenapa kenapa _kenapa_ KENAPA ? KE – NA – PA !

Apa karena pesonanya? Karena fisiknya? Karena wajahnya yang menggoda? Kenapa harus dia? Di antara semua manusia yang pemborosan oksigen di bumi ini, kenapa harus dia?

Kenapa Sebastian harus memilihnya?

* * *

><p>..<p>

..

_Pernahkah kau mendengar kisah tentang Icarus?_

_Dia pemuda yang mengarungi angkasa_

_dengan sayap lilin di punggungnya_

_Tahukah kau kenapa dia tak pernah sampai kembali ke daratan?_

_Tahukah kau kenapa namanya sekarang tercatat sebagai almarhum?_

_Tahukah kau?_

_Tahukah kau?_

..

..

* * *

><p>"Seb, kamu suka kelinci, bukan?"<p>

Kulihat sebelah alis Sebastian terangkat mendengar pertanyaanku, membentuk ekspresi bertanya-tanya. Ia memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, tanda ia berusaha mencerna maksud dibalik kata-kataku barusan.

"Kenapa tahu-tahu ngomong begitu?" tanyanya sambil kembali disibukkan oleh buku tebal bersampul kumal di tangannya.

"Tapi memang suka, kan?" tanyaku ngotot, sampai-sampai kucondongkan tubuhku mendekat ke arahnya.

"Lupakan, Alois. Pembicaraa ini ngelantur…" katanya kembali mendengus. Lihat itu, sikapnya yang berlagak cool. Jadi ini salah satu senjata yang bisa membuat gadis-gadis di kelas mabuk kepayang? Luar biasa, Sebastian. Luar biasa.

"Oke, oke…" Aku sendiri juga sadar kalau pertanyaanku tadi tidak berbobot, jadi segera saja kuubah arah pembicaraan.

"Nggak usah jadi fans fanatikmu, semua orang juga tahu kau lebih suka kucing daripada kelinc-"

"Kau tahu, Alois?" Sebastian tiba-tiba memotong kata-kataku. Membuatku kembali menatapnya dengan cepat.

"Aku mulai berpikir kalau aku membenci kucing."

Jawaban yang cukup untuk membuatku sedikit terperangah. Dia sedang bercanda, apa? Aku tahu betul sekalipun dia tidak punya piaraan kucing yang tinggal 24 jam seatap dengannya, tapi tiap hari rumahnya kedatangan paling sedikit lima ekor yang mau numpang makan, kan? Sudah begitu, memangnya dia pikir aku tidak tahu kalau dia pernah sekali membolos pelajaran sastra, dan aku memergokinya sedang tidur pulas di halaman belakang sekolah dengan kucing-kucing nangkring di kepala, bahu, dan pangkuannya?

"Kenapa benci kucing? Bukankah mereka lucu?" Yah, aku yang tidak fanatik kucing seperti dia pun mengakui itu.

Sebastian mengangkat kepalanya, dan menatapku langsung lurus di mata. Akhirnya ia meletakkan novel sastra kuno yang sedari tadi digelutinya di atas meja, mengalihkan perhatiannya penuh padaku. "Aku dimarahi ibuku karena persediaan lauk di rumah berkurang setengahnya dari yang tercatat di anggaran belanja bulanan."

Kau pikir aku segitu begonya sampai bisa segampang itu kau bohongi, heh? Kalau mau berdalih, cari alasan yang lebih pintar, kek.

"Cuma itu? Masa sih?" Benang pancing terus kutarik, sebisa mungkin hingga ia tak bisa lagi mengelak.

"Apa lagi?" katanya sambil berdecak.

"Karena _pacarmu_ mengira kau mempunyai segudang selingkuhan di setiap sudut kota London, dan semuanya menjelma dalam wujud kucing, jadi ia sering uring-uringan, mungkin?"

PRANGGG!

_Yang barusan itu suara apa?_

Suara semu itu bergema di kepalaku, ketika kulihat sedikit semburat merah menyebar ke wajah tampan pemuda itu. Harus kuakui, hatiku saat itu sangat tidak sinkron dengan kata-kataku barusan. Sungguh munafik, aku menggodanya padahal di saat bersamaan hatiku pecah berhamburan karena kata-kataku sendiri.

Begitu kerasnya sampai aku bisa mendengar suara hatiku sendiri yang menghempas tanah dan berubah menjadi serpihan kecil tak berarti. Terdengar lebih keras daripada suara cangkir porselen yang baru saja tergelincir dari tanganku tanpa sengaja, menghantam lantai dan berubah fungsi dari alat makan menjadi sekedar benda tajam.

Bola mata Sebastian membulat terkejut, seketika semburat merah di wajahnya lenyap. "Alois! Lihat perbuatanmu!" serunya.

_Memangnya ini salah siapa?_ Kulihat ia membungkuk dan mulai mengumpulkan serpihan yang berserakan di lantai. Dengan hati-hati agar kulitnya tidak bersinggungan dengan sudut tajam atau cairan the panas yang berpotensi membuat gores atau luka bakar. Tapi tentu saja aku sudah lebih dulu membungkuk dan membereskan sebagian besar pecahannya.

"Kau membandingkan Ciel dengan kucing? Idemu cemerlang sekali, terima kasih banyak, Alois. Aku tidak mau ikut-ikutan kalau Ciel tahu dan mengiris tipis-tipis lidahmu." Kata Sebastian dengan nada dinginnya, berusaha menutupi fakta kalau ia telah kalah bersilat lidah denganku sambil terus membantuku membereskan serpihan porselen.

Aku tersenyum lebar. Senyum jahil yang nakal. Senyum palsu terbaik yang kupunya. "Ah, masa iya si kecil itu bakal sesadis itu?"

Padahal di balik wajah itu, aku bisa merasakan hati nuraniku menatap nanar padanya.

_-Sudah jelas sekarang. Kau memang penyebab nyeri yang tak henti ini, Seb.-_

"Ah." Tiba-tiba Sebastian menengadah, dan beberapa detik kemudian ia bangkit berdiri. Aku mengikuti arah kemana matanya tertuju, rupanya pada jam yang tergantung di dinding ruang makan tempat kami berada saat itu.

"Apa?" tanyaku, sebisa mungkin berusaha menyamarkannya dari campur aduk emosi yang sempat –dan sebenarnya masih meraja.

"Sudah jam segini." Kata Sebastian. Ia pun berlari ke sudut ruang dan membuang serpihan-serpihan beling di tangannya (setelah diamankan di dalam lembaran kertas koran bekas, tentunya) dan meraih coat-nya yang tadi ia letakkan di sisi kursi sebelum acara minum teh denganku.

"Maaf, Alois. Aku ada janji dengan Ciel, jadi aku harus pergi sekarang."

Sesaat kurasakan bola mataku membulat. Orang ini… apa-apaan? Dia mengejekku? Beraninya dia mengatakan hal itu dengan datarnya di depanku seolah bagiku itu sama sekali tidak ada artinya.

"Jadi maaf, aku duluan."

Seringai jahil kukembangkan di wajahnya. Dalam hal ini, aku sangat berterima kasih pada yang maha kuasa karena manciptakanku dengan otot-otot wajah yang selalu bisa dengan mudahnya berkhianat dari kata hati dan logika. "Ciee~~" aku bersiul menggoda, membuat Sebastian kembali merenggut kesal.

"Sudah ah, nggak ada gunanya ngomong baik-baik denganmu." Katanya sambil beranjak pergi untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kembali memerah.

Akhirnya kau sadar, Seb. Memang benar, kok. NGGAK ADA GUNANYA.

"Selamat bersenang-senang, yaa~" kataku lagi, sambil mengantar kepergiannya hanya dengan tatapan dari jauh.

Tentu saja, aku tidak bisa mengikutinya sampai ke pintu depan rumahku. Bisa gawat kalau dia sampai melihat tanganku yang kini bernoda cairan merah yang mengalir keluar dari goresan di lapisan epidermis telapak tanganku. Akibat aku terlalu erat menggenggam serpihan beling di tanganku. Yah… lebih baik begini. Untuk menahan emosi yang terasa mulai membludak, daripada aku mengamuk dan mulai melemparkan serpihan beling itu dengan wajah tampan Sebastian sebagai target utamanya.

Ahh. Kata orang, pena bisa menjadi lebih tajam daripada pedang. Sekarang, aku baru mengerti apa maksudnya.

Nyatanya sekarang batinku terasa tersayat-sayat. Terasa ngilu. Terasa perih. Oleh kata-katanya yang jauh lebih tajam daripada gergaji mesin.

"Kenapa Sebastian harus memilih Ciel…" Kalimat itu terus berputar berkali-kali di benaknya bagaikan kaset rusak yang diputar dalam stereo karatan kualitas rendahan.

_Cemburu… bisa jadi senjata yang mematikan, ya…_

* * *

><p>..<p>

..

_Icarus muda_

_Menatap matahari yang bersinar terang_

_Sang sayap bertanya, "Apa kau ingin ke sana?"_

"_Aku akan membawamu kepada sumber cahaya dunia!"_

_Icarus muda tergoda_

_Dan memohon sang sayap membawanya melambung_

_Icarus muda tida sadar_

_Sayap di punggungnya pun bisa menyeringai_

..

..

* * *

><p>Aku menatap sementara tirai air beku menghempas dari langit. Berharap tirai itu akan menutupi wajahku meskipun jarak kami sekarang tak lebih dari jarak jendela kamar kami. Kulihat matanya membulat sementara ia berlindung di bawah payung. Menatapku heran dengan segala tanda tanya.<p>

"Kau ngapain di depan rumahku? Cuma pakai sweater dan celana pendek pula! Salju lagi turun begini, kamu bisa mati beku!" Kutemukan kekhawatiran dalam nada suaranya. Ia mengambil selangkah mendekat, selagi aku tak bergerak karena pagar dinding di punggungnya. Hanya menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajah dan maksud hati.

Kurasakan butir dingin putih itu tak lagi mendarat di kepalaku. Dari bayangan yang kulihat di bawah kakiku, sepertinya ia menyodorkan payungnya untuk melindungiku. Sekilas kulihat dari sudut mataku saat ia melepaskan syal yang dipakainya dan menyampirkannya melingkar di leherku.

_**Haruskah kukatakan terus terang, hei, pujaan hati?**_

_**Aku tak butuh perhatianmu yang setengah-setengah itu padaku.**_

Dia menghela napas. "Jam segini, orangtuamu masih di tempat kerja, ya? Ayo, masuk dulu. Nanti kubuatkan teh hangat."

_**Kau khawatir melihatku yang kedinginan?**_

_**Kau ingin menghangatkanku?**_

"Hei, ayolah, kenapa kau hanya berdiri diam disitu? Alois?" Tanpa menengadah pun, sorot heran sekaligus khawatirnya bisa kurasakan dengan jelas. Aku tersenyum tipis tanpa mau memperlihatkan wajahku padanya.

_**Kalau begitu,**_

_**Jangan berikan aku payungmu. Beri aku tanganmu**_

_**Jangan beri aku syalmu. Beri aku pelukanmu**_

_**Jangan beri aku tehmu. Beri aku bibirmu.**_

_**Jangan beri aku kebaikanmu. Beri aku cintamu.**_

"Alois…? Hei, jangan bilang kau sudah membeku di sana sampai tak bisa bergerak, ya?" Ia pun menunduk, berusaha menatap wajahku. Namun sebelum ia sempat melihatnya, aku sudah lebih dulu mengambil langkah maju terlebih dulu.

Dengan kenekatan dan keegoisan alih-alih keberanian. Sedikitpun tak kurasakan getar di tanganku yang tersembunyi di balik saku coat. Ketika aku menubruk dan memeluknya.

_**Jangan beri aku perhatianmu.**_

Kurasakan napasnya tercekat. Kubah payung yang tadinya melindungi kami berdua tergelincir dari tangannya, jatuh ke samping kaki kami tanpa suara. Dalam keheningan itu, perlahan aku mengangkat kepalaku, manatap wajah terkejutnya.

Tapi dibanding terkejut karena baru saja dipeluk teman sejak kecilnya…

…_Safir_ itu membulat dalam _shock_ karena rasa sakit yang baru saja menembus dadanya.

_**BERI AKU JIWAMU.**_

"Alo…is…"

Aku hanya balas tersenyum, ketika kurasakan tubuhnya mulai menjadi sedingin dan serapuh salju di kaki kami.

* * *

><p><em>Dengan senyum sendu dan air mata menghiasi muka.<em>

_Dengan bilah perak membenam ke dalam dada._

_Dengan tetes anyir merah di atas lantai salju tak bernoda._

_Semoga cukup untuk mewakili perasaanku yang menggila._

* * *

><p><em><strong>"HEI – BO – LEH – KAN – KA – LAU – KAU – JA – DI – MI – LIK – KU – SE – O – RANG - ?"<strong>_

* * *

><p>..<p>

..

_Sayap Icarus_

_Kau bawa dia terbang melintasi angkasa_

_Kau bawa dia mendekati sumber kehangatan dunia_

_Kau bawa kebahagiaan sesaat di hatinya_

_Tiba-tiba kau menghilang_

_Dia jatuh, terhempas dan mati di laut lepas_

_Tega_

_-sekali._

..

..

* * *

><p><strong>[ …di dalam waktu yang membeku… ]<strong>

* * *

><p>"…<em>Ceritamu kok absurd banget, sih?"<em>

"_Hm. Kapan sih aku bikin cerita nggak absurd…?"_

"_Bukan gitu! Ini fic nggak jelas!"_

"_Kan udah dikasih _warning_, toh?"_

"_Masih banyak pertanyaan yang belum terjawab, Shinju-san! Jadi, sebenarnya siapa yang disukai Alois, Ciel atau Sebastian? Siapa itu yang mati ditusuk Alois, Ciel atau Sebastian? Alois cemburu sama siapa, Ciel atau Seba-"_

"…_Apa yang ada di imajinasimu, itu yang benar. Gampang, kan?"_

"… _Jadi, Alois jatuh cinta sama Ciel yang sudah jadi temannya sejak kecil, tapi dia nggak pernah bilang karena Ciel udah jadian sama Sebas yang sempurna banget. Alois cemburu sama Sebas, tapi nggak bisa apa-apa karena ngerasa dirinya bukan tandingan Sebas? Akhirnya, karena nggak rela Ciel diambil orang lain, Alois bunuh Ciel, gitu?"_

"_Hm."_

"_Bener begitu, Shinju-san?"_

"…"

"_Shinju-san?"_

"…"

"_SHINJU-SAN!"_

* * *

><p><em>Di dasar laut yang gelap<em>

_Ia mengerang dalam kelam, menangis dalam perih_

_Di tengah terpaan dingin arus,_

_panas lelehan lilin terasa begitu nyata di punggungnya,_

_sesak dikhianati terasa begitu jelas di dadanya_

_Seorang pemuda_

_Mati membusuk di dasar samudra_

_Mengutuk rasa percaya dan bahagia_

* * *

><p><em><strong>END ? ?<strong> **?**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN :** nah lho apa coba ini? Sumpah deh, ini fic paling _absurd_ dan menggantung yang pernah saya bikin, karena saya bikinnya juga nggak mikir. Cuma ide asal lewat di kepala aja. Yah… karena akhirnya kayak gini, warning di atas saya ganti aja deh. Boleh ngasih flame, tapi minyak tanahnya beli sendiri yaa… Toh nggak akan saya tanggapi. _#slapped _XD

Oh ya, sebelum lupa, ada sedikit disclaimer tambahan. Plot fic ini sedikit terinspirasi dari cerpen yang ditulis ipar saya tercinta Michelle. XD Nee-san! Cepatlah dirimu punya akun ffn! #dzigh

Pokoknya, segala kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat saya terima dengan tangan terbuka! Silahkan klik tombol review dibawah! XD

Salam,

Shinju.


End file.
